Cinderella For One Night
by FreeInTheImagination
Summary: Mercedes believes that after 12:01 the fairytale will end.


Mercedes POV

Prom. One of the most special nights for a girl. I had lost all hope for my prom; I didn't think I was going. I would have been here without a date and forced to watch the entirely happy couples dance. But no, tonight that's not me. I'm not the girl standing on the wall waiting for Prince Charming to come and waltz me off my feet. Instead, I'm on the dance floor with one of the sweetest guys holding onto me.

My head resting on his chest, and his chin on top of my head. I can feel his heart beating over Rachel singing. He has a steady and slow beat, he's calm. Maybe this night isn't as important to him because my heart is beating a mile a minute. Maybe he didn't want to be Prince Charming for one night, yet here I am acting as if I'm Cinderella.

I'm probably thinking too much about it, I'm sure every other girl here is feeling the same way so why should I exactly feel so special? This night will be over before I know it, and I'll go back to being Mercedes; the diva. I'll go back to not needing a man to make me happy, a man to make me feel like I'm truly loved. I'll go back to watching my friends be with their boyfriends while I'm forced to watch and be happy.

With them I'm living the prom I thought I would, everyday. It's so similar to being the girl on the wall waiting and watching. I can't help but think about 12:01 midnight, that's when it'll all be over. Everything will go back to normal. But I must find a way to thank Sam, even if this might have been forced upon him, I need to thank him.

"Thank you Sam." I said looking up into his eyes "I know you'd rather be somewhere else, or maybe watching over your little brother and sister. I know that this was pretty forced, but thank you for doing it."

He looked at me and laughed, I looked back confused. I felt him pull me closer into his body. His hands slide up and down my hips.

"I know we might not talk much, but Mercedes I do consider you to be a great friend and person. Nothing about tonight was forced, I meant what I said. It has been an honor to be with you tonight. And you truly are beautiful."

Now that, those words had me believing that this really was a Cinderella movie. As much as I was trying to picture when it'd all be over, Sam brought me back to my fairytale with his words. But I only pushed.

"Sam, you don't mean that. Just stop because we both know that when the clock hits 12:01, this will all be done. We'll go back to barely talking, I'll go back to being a diva, and you'll go back to finding new ways to survive life."

"Mercedes, I know that I can't provide you with the best prom because of my situation but I do want this night to be amazing for you. I'm sorry that I won't be able to drive you home, or walk you to your front porch, but Mercedes I'm trying. And I know how corny I sound but I don't care because I'm telling the truth."

"No, I'm sorry. Let's just continue to let this be a fantastic night while it lasts." I smiled.

He gave me a small smile as we continued to dance. Our eyes not once leaving each others.

"Your eyes are twinkling. They're gorgeous." he whispered.

"You're such a dork." I smiled "But a cute dork. Thank you Mr. Evans."

Sam' POV

I looked up as it was announced that prom was over. My eyes traveled back to Mercedes, her face had fallen. I could tell that she was sad, I was a bit sad myself. Mercedes and I hadn't been the closest in Glee club but I was actually hoping this night would change that. She's an amazing person with one of the greatest voices I've ever heard. I wouldn't mind getting closer to her. At all.

As Mercedes started driving me home, I couldn't help but think again. I was supposed to be doing the driving. Hell, we weren't even supposed to be driving home just yet. God, I swear if I could, I would take her out somewhere. She deserves for this to be one of the best nights of her life. I bit my lip, nervous as I slowly reached over taking one of her hands from the steering wheel and placing it into mine. I placed our hands onto my lap.

Thank God it was dark because I was blushing from my own action. Mercedes raised her eyebrow at me. I laughed softly.

"I'm glad we went to prom with each other." I stated.

"Yeah, me too Sam. You're cool people."

With my free hand, I scratched the back of my neck. "Uh maybe next weekend, we could like have an Avatar marathon? I mean only if you're even into that stuff."

I probably just scared her away. Me and my dorkness. I always creep girls out with it. I heard her laugh, great she thinks I'm a joke.

"I would love to Sam. It'd be a honor." she mocked.

I smiled as we finally pulled up to the motel. I unbuckled my seat belt as Mercedes did the same. I waited as she walked around the car before we slowly started walking together to the door.

"I'm sure your little sister and brother are worried sick about you." she smiled

"Uh yeah, they're probably just waiting up for me to come and tell them all about you." I winked.

"Don't tell them any lies, or I'll come after you."

"Yes, I'm totally going to tell them that I went to prom with the most beautiful girl ever. Seriously Mercedes I believe you were the best dressed there. I was very lucky tonight to be the one with you on my arm."

She shook her head smiling. "Lies. But thank you. I can't wait for our movie night. Good night Sam."

"G-good night." I whispered.

I didn't want it to be over just yet. I watched as she walked to her car but stopped when she saw that I hadn't entered the room yet.

"Something wrong?" she yelled from the car.

I looked at my watch. "12:03 am."

I quickly jogged to her. "Yes, I forgot something."

"What?" she asked.

Before I could think again, I gently grabbed her face, pulling her lips into mine. The kiss was short and simple. But it was still just as amazing.

"It's after midnight."

She laughed. "And look at me, _still_ feeling like Cinderella."


End file.
